Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device capturing consecutive images according to facial expressions.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the advancement of the social network enables people share their status and photos more frequently. Since the shared photos are normally taken by the mobile device (e.g., cell phones, tablets, etc.), image capture applications of the mobile devices are forced to be equipped with some features, e.g. selfie, lenses, photo editing toolbox, etc.
However, some of the features nowadays are not intuitional to use. For example, when a user tries to take a selfie, it is required to hold the mobile device steady in a distance away from the user and to press the shutter button without introducing vibration to the mobile device. Otherwise, the image captured becomes blurred.
As a result, there are several ways to capture images automatically. Referring to FIG. 1, a flow diagram illustrating a conventional image capture method 100 for a camera of a mobile device is presented. In step S102, the mobile device is configured to enter an image capture mode, and the camera is configured to capture a preview image in real time. In step S104, a processor unit of the mobile device is configured to detect a facial expression of the preview image captured by the camera in real time. In step S106, the mobile device determines whether the facial expression corresponds to a smile. If the facial expression corresponds to the smile, the flow goes to step S108. Otherwise, the flow goes back to step S104. In step S108, the camera is configured to capture an image automatically. However, the conventional image capture method 100 only provides a single shot (i.e., capturing one image) when the mobile device enters the image capture mode. Accordingly, the image capture method 100 does not provide an intuitive way for capturing consecutive images.